1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices that generate random combinations of symbols and provide a win indication if the random combination generated corresponds to one of a plurality of predetermined winning combinations, and more particularly to a gaming device wherein at least one of the winning combinations is player selectable.
2. Prior Art
There are several prior known gaming devices that have three to five rotatable reels arranged side by side. The outer periperal surfaces of the reels have disposed thereon a series of symbols, such as a lemon, a plum, a bell, a melon, a star, a cherry, a bar, or the like. Also machines having a video display instead of or in combination with the mechanical reels have become popular.
In both the mechanical and video type gaming devices, the player inserts a token, which may be a coin or the like, into the machine and starts the reels or the video display in motion by pulling a handle located on the side of the machine. After the reels have stopped or after the video display has stabilized, a determination is made as to whether the combination of displayed symbols matches one of several predetermined combinations. If a match is sensed, the machine will produce a particular combination or payout of a number of tokens in relation to the odds that that particular combination will occur.
While these machines provide a good deal of excitement to the player in attempting to obtain a winning combination, particularly one that has long odds and a high payout, the winning combinations are fixed by the machine and cannot be altered by the player.